


Fictober18 #17 - “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, fictober18, post-7x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This story covers the section in the Arrow 7 premiere between Diaz attacking Felicity and her seeing Oliver in prison.





	Fictober18 #17 - “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

 

When the ARGUS agent found her beaten and bruised on the floor from Diaz her first words were “Oliver. I need to see my husband NOW.” Her second words were, “did you get Diaz?” She looked around even though she sensed he was gone.

 

Sam, an ARGUS agent, who’d been with them for months, helped Felicity up off the floor.“Erin, you know that’s not going to happen. You have a target on your back, you can’t go see Oliver. As for your second question, I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it - at least not any more than I do. I’m sorry, he got away. He killed a couple of my men to get in here in the first place so there wasn’t an agent to grab him when he rushed out the door.”

 

William rushed in “Felicity!”

 

“I’m here! Come here!” Felicity gathered William in her arms. He was over a foot taller than her now which made the hug a little awkward but she needed to feel him to know he was alive.

 

After a moment, William pulled back. Felicity turned to Sam. “Get Digg, get Lyla. Hell, I don’t care who you get but get me someone who can take me to see Oliver.” Felicity knew in her gut that news of Diaz’s attack would reach Oliver in prison. She couldn’t stand the thought of him thinking the worst had happened to her and William.

 

*****

 

Felicity and William were brought back to ARGUS headquarters in Star City. Felicity managed to keep herself composed until she saw John. She rushed into his arms, finally letting herself cry.

 

After a few moments, she pulled herself together again. “I need to see him.”

 

John looked at her sternly. “Felicity, you know that’s not a good idea. It’s not safe. Diaz will expect you to go there.”

 

“I don’t care, John.” Felicity threw her hands in the air in frustration. “Oliver needs to see me! I need to see him! Arrange it or I’ll stop being such a cooperative ARGUS prisoner.”

 

“Felicity…” He looked at her with sympathy. “You are not a prisoner.”

 

“I’m done, John. I have to protect my family. Do you know how close I came to losing William today? Do you? I’ve been doing some contingency planning, I’m sending William to a boarding school in Cambridge. He will be safe there. I’m coming home. I’m ending this once and for all. No more hiding.” Felicity was seething.

 

“Felicity, I get that you are angry, no one would blame you.” John rubbed her shoulder. “But you can’t come back. It’s not safe. Oliver wants you and William safe.”

 

“Well, we don’t always get what we want, do we? Oliver decided to go to prison to protect us all. I had no say in that. I’m done hiding. I’m choosing to come home.” Felicity reached for John’s hand, gave it a squeeze. She knew he only had her best interests at heart but she needed to do this. “Now, find someone to take me to my husband.”

 

*****

 

“Diaz found your wife. Your wife is dead.” echoed through Oliver’s head over and over. He paced in his cell trying to burn off the rage hearing those words caused. It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t believe it was true or he’d lose his mind.

 

Oliver needed to know. Finally, he saw the prison guard approaching. He had no privileges here but he needed to know Felicity and William were okay.

 

He politely pleaded to use the phone. He was refused but apparently, he had a visitor. Oliver almost threw up on the spot. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t know how he would continue if something happened to Felicity or William.

  
Oliver put the cuffs on robotically. He followed the guard down the hallway to the visitors area. It felt like he was wearing lead shoes. Every step hurt. He felt like he was walking toward his worst nightmare.

 

He got in the room, took his seat. He closed his eyes. Oliver knew that he couldn’t summon the strength to hear this news. He’d lost so much already, but this, this would be the end of him. He heard the visitor’s door open, slowly opened his eyes.

 

*****

 

When Felicity, started to demand to see Oliver she never actually thought it would happen. She had demanded in the past to no avail. Maybe it was obvious how done she was with all of this.

 

Now that she was on her way to slab side she was shaking. Felicity knew Oliver would look beaten, John warned her but she NEEDED to see her husband. By the time she was given permission to enter the visitors section, she was frantic.

 

She looked in every window until finally, she saw him. There he was the love of her life and the relief she saw in his eyes told her he felt the same way.


End file.
